Egypt, Eygpt
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Siamun Muran was only sixteen and a half harvests when he was brought to the palace to finally reunite with his younger brother Heba who seems to have a plan invovling him and...the Pharaoh? What other choice deos he have?


Title: Egypt, Egypt

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter One.

The idea was completely ridiculous, and he would not be participating no matter what his younger sibling said. Siamun Muran would _not _be swayed by Heba or anyone!

"No."

"But Siamun just—! "

The tanned male whose name was Siamun crossed his arms and settled his narrow violet hues on his younger brother, whose bright eyes were beginning to shine just a bit with tears.

Seth had promised Heba just a bit of time to talk with his brother before he was to introduce the older male to Atem, the current Pharaoh; he was thankful that the brown haired male had allowed him to use his study as a private room to convince his older sibling to go along with his plan. The only way Siamun would be allowed to stay was if the Pharaoh to a great liking to him, but Siamun obviously didn't want to agree. He seemed to not have any interest in men...Or so it seemed.

"_Please_? It's the only way you'll get to stay here! I—don't you want to see me every day? It's been almost two harvests since we've last seen each other!"

The older male bit his lip lightly feeling extremely guitly now. Of course he wanted to see Heba every day! He didn't want to be away from him any longer no that he had been brought here to him! He had wanted to die that day two years ago when his only family had been taken for a palace servant! Why they had taken Heba, Siamun did not know, nor did they even tell him anything. All he truly remembered was being hurt badly as he tried to rescue the younger...

Heba was close to tears now, pouting unhappily as he stared up into his older sibling's violet hues, pleading with all that he could muster and hugged him tightly.

"There is a woman I like…!"

This was a lie, but Heba did not need to know this…

The Pharaoh probably wouldn't even take interest in him! Siamun had become nothing more than a gambler when Heba had been taken away, sometimes betting everything he owned for the sake of money, food, or both. Even more was the fact that Siamun had no interest in men! Sure, there were...attractive men, but Siamun wasn't even going to start thinking about it lest he wanted to be swayed by Heba. He was fine with the younger being with the Priest since he seemed more than capable of taking care of his younger brother, but Siamun DID NOT need another man taking care of him not even if he was the Pharaoh! This would mean that he would have to go back to his life without Heba though, and he didn't think he'd be able to do that, not after seeing his brother's face!

"You hate kids!"

Drat.

Sighing a bit, Siamun pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Heba…"

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

Siamun resisted the urge to sigh again as the smaller immediately began to pull him out of the room, grinning all the while. All traces of tears had vanished.

"We have to get you to the girls first! They'll make you look extra nice like me!"

At that moment, Siamun took in his brother's golden accessories and clean linen with interest. Hm. Maybe being dressed up in nicer things wouldn't be so bad for a change…

**line line line line line.**

"This—this is completely unacceptable!"

"Siamun, you look great, stop whining!"

With pink cheeks, the violet eyed youth rounded on his younger sibling, giving him a bit of a glare as he tried to pull down the end of his beige tunic a bit, golden earrings dangling from his ears.

"This is much _too short_ Heba! Anyone would be able to…to see the wrap **underneath**!"

"B-But Atem likes stuff like that!"

"You want him to pounce on me?"

"No he—I already told him what type of person you are so he won't do that!"

"You told—what did you say?"

"Heba? It's time."

A stern voice spoke out from behind the door.

"That's Seth! Come on Siamun!"

"Heba no—"

**line line line line line.**

The older male's pleading went unheard every step of the way until they came to stand before the doors of the throne room; Seth had followed the pair just encase anyone began to put their nose where it didn't belong.

"My cousin still inside, so this is a good time to introduce your brother. He's in a bit of a foul mood so…"

Heba immediately grinned at Seth whose cheeks heated ever so faintly.

"Siamun will be just the thing to cheer him up!"

Said male groaned a bit, frowning at the look he received from his brother who then pushed the doors open, pulling him inside...

Gold was everywhere! The entire room was made of gold…! What a way to live!

Siamun's violet hues sparkled a bit. If he could steal some of this…!

"Atem, can we come in?"

Siamun gave Heba a look, distracted from the gold now. Calling the Pharaoh by his real name was—!

"Heba? Oh…Yes, come in."

Siamun blinked in shock for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts, keeping his eyes away from the direction the voice had come from. It seemed that he hadn't been noticed yet…

Heba grinned a bit when he spied the Pharaoh sitting in his throne looking up towards the upper halls where people were busy moving and such.

"I brought my brother to meet you. He…wants to stay as well!"

"I will have to judge him as I have—"

As Atem turned his head to look at the pair, he cut himself off, his crimson gaze immediately settling on the taller male standing next to Heba before that same gaze moved down to take him the shortness of his tunic. It was very sensual, wrapping around strong lean legs and the firm backside the other male seemed to have. He was not surprised to see that the taller also had a similar hairstyle to his own; they were brothers after all!

"You may leave us Little One," Atem purred, his eyes still on Siamun who looked towards his brother immediately.

_Don't leave me!_ His violet gaze said trying not to turn to glare at the Pharaoh for calling his brother 'Little One'. Did he always make fun of Heba this way?

Giving him one of his special _you'll be fine!_ smiles, Heba did what he was told and exited the room quickly. Atem was Pharaoh after all.

Swallowing now that he was alone, Siamun looked everywhere but directly at the Pharaoh even though the older male's gaze was burning into him.

"You are allowed to look at me. Your brother is very kind and is loved by everyone here…"

When Siamun refused to look at him, Atem frowned.

"Come here; move closer to me."

Siamun bit back a flat out 'no!' and moved closer to the older male, frowning quite a bit when he realized the Pharaoh's eyes were nowhere near being on his face.

"Do not look at me in such ways!"

Crimson hues immediately snapped up towards Siamun's face, a smirk on Atem's handsome face and he opened his mouth to respond to the demand…

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N:** I, for one, have always thought Yugi's should have had an older brother instead of a grandpa and so, this was born.


End file.
